King Dodongo Returns
by Radszilla
Summary: When King Dodongo returns in his real lizalfo-like form, to take back Hyrule, it's up to the hero of time and a whole group of other people to stop the king.


A/N: This is my first Zelda story and if you have any suggestions I would greatly appreciate. This story takes place after Ganon's defeat(spirit left, body stayed). My favorite enemies in all the Zelda games are the reptile ones mainly Dinfolo and Lizalfo so you will be seeing quite a few of these guys. I hope you enjoy.

The Real King Dodongo

Prologue

When Time has beaten King of Evil

A new threat shall appear

To tear the thresholds of Hyrule

Into a total fear

Hope still remains as long as the Hero of Time, the Twelve, the Betrayers and the Unwanted stay true

One from Earth, One from Sea, One from Royalty, One from Forest, One from River, One from Spirit, One from Fire, One from Ice, One from Desert, One from Swamp, One from Shadow, One from Light,

The Betrayers and The Unwanted, do they fight

In the land of Hyrule, near the mountains of , there is a cave. Not an ordinary cavern mind you, but a cavern filled with evil and despair. This cavern has many passages, one leading to the next, the next leading to another way. For all its darkening, maze like passages it had only two entrances. The first was through a cave that the ancient race the Gorons used. The second way was quite hard to find. It began in the Haunted Wastelands and it went for miles and miles without end. Until you eventually reach a three way tunnel. The first tunnel to the left takes you to a section in the Lost Woods. The tunnel to the right takes the user to a place in Hyrule Field, yet is hardly ever used as it is almost impossible to get out of. The tunnel that lies in the middle takes you to a long narrow winding passage. The passage eventually leads to a gate, this gate leads to the other half of Dodongo's Cavern. King Dodongo was a terrifying creature of evil, he could have even given the King of Evil a run for his money. The likely hood of anything like that happening was close to none. For you see King Dodongo was cursed, cursed by the first six sages to aid the lands of Hyrule. Back in those times Hyrule was at war all the time, King Dodongo was one of the enemies. The lands were filled with monsters, monsters big and small. The most common of these monsters were of the spirit and reptilian kind. However when the six sages worked on cleansing the land they cursed King Dodongo and most of his followers. King Dodongo was transformed into a hideous monstrous beast. Resembling a dinosaur, he was a gigantic menace nicknamed the "Infernal Dinosaur", he had one weakness, in his cursed form, he wasn't able to talk and would eat just about anything thrown at his face, specifically the mouth. He resembled a triceratops only with large tusk-like teeth, shiny green crystals implanted in his upper shoulder area, and jagged sharp protruding spines and horns jutting from around his body. He was eventually killed in the war, in this form and was laid to rest with his skull as the entrance of his final resting place. However when Ganondorf the soon to be King of Evil, was frantically searching for the spiritual stones, he decided to blackmail the peoples of Hyrule. He blackmailed the Gorons by placing a boulder blocking the entrance to the Dodongo's Cavern, he said that he would remove it after he received the Goron Ruby. He had also revived King Dodongo too make sure his power did not go unnoticed. Luckily for the Gorons, a young boy clad in green with the mind of a knight full of courage and might came to aid them in their quest. This boy was Link and he was to become the legendary Hero of Time. Link went through the Dodongo's Cavern besting the monsters within with a swipe of his sword. He eventually came upon the lair where King Dodongo lived. He fought the monstrosity King Dodongo and eventually won, by throwing into the great king's mouth. By doing this the king eventually fell into the lava pit, which hardened over his remains. Unknown to Link, an ancient prophesy had been fulfilled when he used the Ocarina of Time to go back and forth through time, when the King of Evil Ganondorf was finally defeated the prophesy was to begin and the true King Dodongo would rise again.

The passages of Dodongo's Cavern were filled with a feeling of eerie silence. The Gorons were busy eating the top grade rocks near the cavern entrance all the enemies defeated or in hiding, it was a good day for all. The sun was shining, the Cuccos were crowing, and Ganondorf the King of Evil had been for over three months. Of course there was a reason to be happy, Hyrule was back as it was before Ganondorf's rule, most of the monsters he had bred were long gone or in the nooks and crannies of the world, yes it was a good day to rejoice. If the Gorons would have paid more attention though they might have been able to hear the quiet not so human footsteps in the distance, heading closer and closer to the place where all that was left of King Dodongo rested. There were six of them, large muscular dinosaur-like lizards, each carrying a sword and shield with the look of superiority in there faces. They were part of the almost extinct race of Dinfolos. These six reptiles were named Korg, Kouth, Zet, Zeal, Gouth, and the leader Morath. They carried with them the one thing that could revive their long lost leader, they carried a potion, not just any potion mind you, but a potion the likes no one has ever seen. The lizards had spent the last five months getting all the ingredients to make the potion. They had to go to some of the most dangerous places to get them. The first thing they had to get was the remains of the armored arachnid Queen Gohma. To do that they had to go to the Kokiri forest, and go into the Deku tree, which at that time was now filled to the max with Skulltula and Deku Baba. They fought long and hard against the occupants of the tree, eventually getting to the place of the bosses remains. They scooped up a piece of rotten exoskeleton and put it in a bottle, they exited and were spotted by a Kokiri. Luckily they disappeared quickly enough and the Kokiri known as Mido shrugged it off on account of being over sleepy. The lizards then split up, and went different ways. Korg and Kouth went to get a sample of the remains of dark link, Zet and Gouth went to the Kakariko Village to get a particle of shadow flesh, Zeal went to mountain to get the skull of Volvagia, and Morath went to Hyrule Castle town to try to get remains of Ganon. Morath had easily the hardest of the six, he had to get the remains, while they were under guard in the castle itself. Luckily all lizards know how to get into the nooks and crannies of places, so he was only spotted once on the way out. The guards were still truly pathetic, and he wasn't spotted by any of them. No Morath was spotted by the most unlikely person imaginable, Link the Hero of Time.

Link was busy strolling along through the castle getting ready to talk to Zelda about a dream he had when something strange caught his eye, he could have sworn he saw a Dinfolo just take a piece of Ganon's empty shell. He went after him like the wind.

"Hey, you dinfolo. Stop!" Needless to say Morath was not a stupid reptile and he ran for all his worth, he made it a little into Hyrule Field and that was when he turned around, much to Link's surprise.

"Hero of Time." He hissed, "Your coming was foretold in the prophesy. In fact it is thanks to you, that are master will revive into his true form once more. If you really want me to give back this part of Ganon's remains, then you will have to beat me in a duel."

"A duel. Fine, it's been a while since I killed one of your kind." Link said and heard a hiss from his enemy and then all of a sudden he attacked.

He swung his sword high over head, and Link raised his own to block. It clanged together in a sound of steel against steel. He was then surprised that instead of using might to take down his opponent like all the other reptiles did, he began running circles around Link, every now and then rushing in with his sword to try to take the hero out. Link however had a different thing in mind, he rushed at the lizard with all his might, with his sword. Morath jumped back and defended with his shield, while the hero of time rolled on the ground to avoid the blow Morath had swung. Morath was beginning to get tired of the annoying little game he was playing with the legendary hero. He decided to show the hero a little bit more of what he could do. Link was panting, he couldn't believe how quick the reptile was, he was also extremely gifted with his sword and shield. Link saw that the lizard had stopped for a minute and he took out his bow and arrow and shot a light arrow right at the lizard's head/ With unremarkable speed Morath turned around and deflected it with his sword. Link inwardly cursed at how quick the lizard's reflexes were, and then he heard something. Morath had taken out one of his favorite devices, it was a flute. This flute looked to be about a hundred years old, and in fact it was. the flute had been passed over by his great granddad to his granddad, to his father, and finally to him. It was an ancient relic with many hidden talents and powers. He began playing, and Link began feeling extremely drowsy. He sunk down to his knees and looked up at the lizard that was to be his doom, then something happened, the lizard blew a powder from his hand and Link immediately was paralyzed. He looked up at the lizard and saw him take his master sword from him.

"Nice sword, boy. The master sword if I'm not mistaken. You won't need this any more." Morath then chanted an incantation and blew a powdery substance on the sword it began breaking into twelve tiny shards. "Not as powerful now are you. Paralyzed and your famed sword in pieces, I pity you. I hold your life in my hands and can do whatever I want." He hissed while swinging his sword casually in the air.

"N-no. Y-you c-can't. W-who a-are y-you?" Link asked, the paralysis beginning to slowly leave his body.

"I can and I will. My name is Morath son of Gror and soon everyone in Hyrule will know and fear me and my masters name. I can see in your face you are greatly curious in who my master is. I would tell you, but you will soon find out anyway. I will not kill you. I find it deep dishonor to kill when my enemy is incapacitated or injured. Ganon revived my master the first time, and now he is again going to help revive him. Maybe my master will revive Ganon's spirit, you should keep a close eye on his body from now on. I like you kid, not many can hold there own against me, and am glad that the hero of time is actually a decent fighter. I'll tell you a little secret, if you want your sword remade, you're going to have to find all the shards to it and I'll tell you now they will be hidden in the twelve most dangerous places of Hyrule, you do know that there are seven other regions of Hyrule." Morath hissed when he saw that the boy was beginning to break free of the powder and that the guards along with princess Zelda were frantically heading out of the town and coming closer to the place where Link lied. "I believe I'll take my leave for now, happy hunting." With that he threw something on the ground like what the Sheikah race used to do and disappeared in a flash of smoke and dust.

The other lizards had meanwhile collected everything and headed for the Desert Colossus, where they would meet up with their leader and also get the last ingredient for reviving their master.

Please Review


End file.
